The Love Of The Moon: A MattXNear Love Story
by HayliiLovesYaoi
Summary: Heyy everyone : I've been typing the story for a very long time now and it's pretty long...it's been on my computer for a while, and I figured that I'd go ahead and publish it :3 it's not done yet, but this is what I have so far...hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** I looked from the small slip of paper to the door one more time. Yeah, this was it. Room 141.**

**Today was my very first day at the orphanage known as Whammy's House, a normal place where kids from all over the world were brought and raised...or at least that's what they had people think; but I knew better. Whammy's House was actually a place where some of the most gifted children were brought and raised to become some of the best detectives the world has ever seen. We were all competeing for one goal...to become the next L. L was the world's greatest detective, and one of the two kids first brought here when the orphanage was founded many years ago. He was older now, and had solved some of the hardest cases in history. We were all being groomed to success him when the time came.**

** I was 14, a lot younger than most of the other children, and to make me stand out even more I had completely white-as-snow hair, dark greyish-black eyes, and a complexion like a ghost. My outfit was the same daily (I had more than one pair, but they pretty much all looked the same); a button up, too big, silky white pajama shirt along with matching baggy pajama pants. Sometimes I would wear socks, sometimes I wouldn't, but if I did they were white as well. I sat strangely compared to other people and I had a very bad habit of twirling my hair in certain situations, such as when I was nervouse, scared, embarassed, ect. Also, I was pretty much always seen playing with toys or puzzles...but hey, although others found them childish, I loved them and found them really fun. So yes, I knew that no matter where I was, I was always far from fitting in. But then again, I didn't really care what others thought of me...I just hoped an institution as nice as this one didn't have bullies or anything. I know that seems like such a petty, trivial thing, but if there were people like that here then I'd be in big trouble. Along with my odd apperance and characteristics, I was also very frail, weak, and clumsy. And when I say very, I mean VERY, so much that sometimes I'd trip over my own feet, or get badly bruised by simply knocking into something or falling, or sometimes not even being able to walk two steps without collapsing. I mean hell, I already had trouble walking most of the time without wobbling, stumbling, or shakeing like crazy. And to add even more onto that, I had a fainting problem as well where I'd black out at times when I got light-headed, overworked myself, got really exhausted, or got put in situations of strong emotional or physical strain. So yeah, be and bullies and/or people who just want to hurt me, don't really mix that well.**

** My first hour here hadn't been bad, I'd seen all of my classes, met all of my teachers and even some students, and had spoken with the head of the school (or as the modern word is used, "principle"), Rodger. He had given me a small white slip of paper with a floor and room number on it...Floor 3, Room 141. And that was were I was at this moment in time, standing in front of the door and nervously checking the number about 7 times. This was definatly it. The reason I was so nervous was because Rodger had informed me that everyone at Whammy's had a roommate except a small handful of students...I wasn't in that handful. And I prayed that me and whoever it was would get along, or at least I wouldn't be killed or raped in my sleep or something...**

** My stomach churned as I slowly turned the knob and opened the door, trying my best to stay quiet incase whoever it was was sleeping. After all, my ride here had been very long and it was now 11:00 pm, way past the 8:30 curfew. Rodger of course had made an exception for me due to my circumstances, however he had very persistently warned me that the only children ever allowed out after curfew were those studying in the libraries, and even they had to be in their rooms by 10:00, 10:45 latest, or there would be "harsh consequences" as he put it. So I quietly opened the door and slid inside, shutting it behind me. I sighed as I saw the light filled room, spotting the small lamp on top of one of the nightstands. My roommate must still be awake. I set my bags on the floor as I scanned the room around me...it was a medium sized room, big enough for two or three people, and had faded white walls accompanied by very soft, fluffy white carpet. The furniture consisted of a desk with a chair, two end tables, two queen sized beds, two small lamps, two dressers, and a computer. But...half of the room looked COMPLETELY different than the other. On the right side of the room sat a clean, untouched bed with white, soft looking blankets and pillows, a clean pure glass end table with a small white lamp sitting atop it, a small fancy looking dresser, and what just looked like an over-all cleanliness. The left side of the room, however, was a completely different story; the bed was messy and unmade with rumpled black blankets and pillows, the end table was dark wood with a gold looking lamp and a ripped black lampshade, all arond it littered with papers and what seemed like unopened chocolate bars and old wrappers, and the carpet was covered in various types of stains. The desk was also trashed with the same things as the end table, along with some books and various writing untensils. Well, I definitely know which side of the room was mine and which side was my roommates...wait, where was my roommate?**

** I searched the room for any sign of them before spotting another door on the left wall, a small light radiated from the cracks. "Must be a bathroom," I thought to myself as I grabbed my bags, walking over to the dresser and kneeling as I began to put my clothes in the drawers. After a few moments I suddenly felt the overpowering feeling of being watched, so I quickly whirled around to face the other side of the room. What I saw next was something I definitely hadn't expected...**

**There stood a blonde haired, blue eyed guy completely soaked with nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist, his arm up against the side of the doorframe as he leaned on it in a pose that completely exposed his body. "Whoa," was all I could think as I stared, my mouth slightly agap at the interesting scene infront of me. He looked like the exact definition of a playgirl model. After a few minutes of silence I finally realized I was staring at his body so quickly looked up at his face...bad idea. My face heated up even more as his piercing blue eyes locked with mine, making me feel as if I were completely frozen as I frantically tried to speak...all that seemed to come out were strange, high-pitched noised. "Oh gods, what have I done to deserve this," I thought as I desperately attempted to form an understandable sentence. Luckily, he spoke first...**

**"So, you must be the new roommate they told me about?" He more stated than asked, his gaze not wavering even the slightest bit as he crossed his arms, pushing off the doorframe and making his way towards me. He stood infront of me, looking down with those heavy, dark eyes, "What's your name?" His voice was uncaring and cold as he continued to stare down at me. "N-Near," I mustered together all of the courage I had, yet I still managed to completely stumble all over and screw up the one little word as I nervously pressed my back against the dresser, looking up at him. I could feel my face heat up more as a smirk spread across his face, "Well the 'Near', I'm Mello. Looks like you and I are gonna live together from now on." I gulped as he crouched down infront of me, his tone sending strange shivers down my spine, "This'll definitely be interesting..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I jumped before sighing in reliefe at the sudden, loud banging on the door as Mello stood up to go answer it. From where I was sitting I couldn't see the person on the other side, but I could hear their conversation..."What the hell do you want Matt, I was busy," Mello growled the words at the intruder. Matt, who was Matt? "Oh come on Mell," They whined, "I wanted to meet your new roommate! I heard he was cute!" Cute? Was that person talking about me? Mello snickered at the other's remark as he attempted to push them away from the door, "Heh well you'll just have to wait and see for yourself...TOMORROW." Seriously, who was this person and what was going on? "Ha, no way! You just want him all to yourself," The person pushed past Mello and into the room as they spoke, "You probably just wanna rape him in his sleep or somethi-..." He stoped mid-sentence, both of us completely freezing as our eyes met.**

**He was semi pale-skinned with medium length, dark red hair and beautiful deep emrald green eyes, accompanied by faint dark circles that showed the obvious sign of sleepness nights. His were much lighter than mine however, mine being so dark that I had been accused on several occasions of wearing eyeliner. He was wearing a slightly baggy black and white stripped shirt with long sleeves, faded skinny jeans with a multi-colored belt holding them up, and a pair of goggled that hung loosely around his neck, his front pants pockets holding what looked like a PSP and some sort of DS.**

**After a few moments of just starring in a strange silence, both of our mouths agap and our eyes slightly wide, his expression completely changed as a huge smile spread across his face. "He's even more adorable then I imagined!" He spoke delightedly as he ran over to me, pulling me into a very tight embrace as he snuggled me. Adorable...? Was he seriously talking about ME? "My name's Matt, by the way. I'm Mello's much less bitchy and much more fun and outgoing best friend," He chuckled slightly as he smiled the happiest and brightest smile I'd ever seen in my life at me, causing my face to heat up as I couldn't help but smile back. Damn this newly found Matt person and his contagious happiness! Mello suddenly pulled him away from me and pushed him back towards the door, causing me to frown in slight dissapointment although neither of them noticed...atleast I didn't think either of them did. "Yeah yeah yeah his name's Near. There you met him, now leave!" Mello attempted to push him out, but he apperantly wasn't going to give up that easily. He grabbed the doorframe and pulled himself back in, shutting and locking the door in the process as he made his way back towards me. "Ugh Matt, you know if you're caught here we'll both get in big trouble," Mello groaned as he stepped infront of the red-head, cutting his path to me off. "Ugh Mellooooo," Matt mocked the blonde in a whiney voice before changing his tone back to normal, "I've stayed out in your room playing video games many times before and we were never caught, REMEMBERRRR? You and I both know you're just trying to make excuses to be alone with Near tonight, but I'm not gonna let that happen!" And with that, he moved past Mello and over to me, once again pulling me into a sweet embrace. He looked at Mello as he held onto me protectively, "Besides, he probably likes me more than you anyways!" His hand suddenly went under my chin, lifting my head to face him before moving it to rest gently on my cheek, his beautiful green eyes staring deeply into mine as he spoke in a sensual, soft, and loving tone, "Right, Near?" He was so close...way closer than Mello had been earlier. His breath smelled of soda, bubble gum, and potato chips...I wondered if that's what he tasted like...I wanted to find out-...**

**Realization suddenly hit me...I was attracted to him. My first ever time being attracted to someone, and it was with a guy non-the-less! I mean, I'd JUST met him, but I could already tell that this wasn't any normal attraction, oh no no this was much more...could it maybe be..? I mean I'd read about it once or twice but I didn't really believe in it...but maybe it was true. Could this be...love at first sight? Wait, what am I saying of course it's not! First of all I don't believe in that and second he's a guy, just like me!**

** I felt my face heat up as I yanked away, desperately trying to hid it. It only worsened however, when I hear Matt chuckle at my expense. "See?" He said smugly to Mello, crossing his arms in the process in a triumphant kind of way. All of the sudden my head was once again moved upward, but this time very roughly and forcedly. I could practicaly see how fuming the tempermental blonde was as he looked into my eyes, his cold and empty. What happened next was so fast that I almost didn't see any of it...Mello had leaned in to press his lips to mine but in one swift movement he was pulled back and roughly thrown to the floor before he even had a change to close the space. I stood there, dazed and confused for a moment as I tried to figure out exactly what was going on. All I knew was Mello was now on his back on the floor with Matt standing half over him and half infront of me, his position formed into a mix of a fighting and protective stance. A low growl from deep in his throat suddenly brought me back to reality...it was dark and dangerous, holding a hint of a 'go ahead, see what happens' tone, a noise I never would have guessed someone as happy and energetic seeming as him could have ever made. Not knowing what was going to happen I did the only thing I could think of and stepped back against the wall, continueing to keep my eyes locked on the scene infront of me. They just stayed like that, Matt standing over Mello in that protective fighting stance as he glared down with a "You don't know what you're getting yourself into" look, Mello propped up on his elbows as he layed on the floor and stared up at Matt with a very cold and hard glare that said "You're gonna regret this", a low and dangerous sound beginning to eminate from deep in his throat that was similar yet different from the one Matt had just made. Suddenly, Mello's eyes flashed to and locked with mine, a strange evil and slightly sadistic smirk spreading across his face. In the time I blinked there was a loud crash and Mello was RIGHT infront of me, his eyes still locked with mine as he slowly moved closer, our lips now mere centimeters apart. He just stared, so deeply that it seemed as if he was looking right past my eyes and into my soul...and I was frozen, now only being able to stare back. At the moment I didn't know what the crash was, but it was the sound of Matt being thrown against the wall by Mello with trumendous force. "Ugh.." I heard Matt's voice groan in pain before gasping, shouting in suprise, "Mello, don't!" I JUST felt the blonde's lips brush mine before he was once again grabbed and thrown back. It was so fast that I hardly saw it, but the window was thrown open and Mello had jumped out of it. Wait...we're on the third floor! I was about to run to the window, my eyes wide in shock when Matt lightly grabbed my wrist and tugged me to him, saying quietly, "Don't worry..." I turned to face him now as I stared, my mouth agap at the fact I had no idea what had just happened and what I was supposed to do. And then I noticed his expression...it was one of complete nervousness and worry. He pulled me close, putting both his hands on either side of my face as he looked very worriedly into my eyes, "Near say something! Oh god please don't let this happen, please..." He said the last part more to himself as he continued to look at me. His touch was warm, his eyes comforting...I almost immediatly calmed down as I sighed in content, "D-don't let what happen..?"**

**"Oh, thank the gods..!" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a warm, tight, and comforting embrace as he heavily sighed in reliefe. "Matt...what's going on-..." My vision blurred and my head spun, and I suddenly felt as though the floor beneath me dissapeared. The next thing I saw was black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Nhn..." I slowly opened my eyes, seeing strange mixes of dark colors that were nothing but a blur to me. It felt as though I was laying on something larg and fluffy, or furry...but wait, it also felt as though I was moving. "What's going on...?" I thought groggily as I shifted my vision down. It was all stilll one big blur, but from what I could make out of it I was laying on a large, dark brown and auburn furred animal as it walked through what seemed to be a deep, dark, heavily wooded forest. It also seemed to be late into the night by the darkness, and a soft yet chilled wind moved across me and through the trees, the rustling of leaves being the only other sound besides my soft breathing and the soft yet louder and slightly heavier breathing of the animal. But wait...where was Matt? And where did this animal come from? What animal is it, anyways? And then I knew. It looked back at me, its snout facing me now as its dark, shining emrald eyes looked into mine. "Wait a second...it seems so...familia-..." Suddenly a strong feeling of calmness and content overwhelmed me, and my eyes shut once again.**

**My eyes slowly started to open again, although not as blurry this time, and after a few moments of disoriontation I realized I was in a room. Was it all a dream...? A couple of minutes later I realized I wasn't in my room at the orphanage...I was laying on a couch, covered with a thin, soft, light pink blanket; from what I could tell the walls in the room were painted a very soft and faded, natural white-ish blue, and the floors were a glossy light colored wood. The only light in the room was coming from a dim lamp that sat on one of the end tables on the side of the couch, and I could only see several other pieces of furniture in the room; the couch I was on, two dark wood end tables on the sides of the couch, a low oval glass coffee table infront of the couch, a medium sized flat screen television hanging on the wall across from the couch, and several laptops and gaming systems scattered across the floor along with what seemed like millions of cords. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, clutching onto the blanket and completely freezing as I stared at what was now infront of me...a large brown and auburn wolf had just walked in through the doorway and was now standing there, looking right at me! It was strange though, larger than other wolves and...wait a second...those eyes. They were that dark, shiney emrald, and I immediatly felt content again as they looked into mine. They looked so familiar, but where had I seen them before? I slowly losened my grip, letting the blanket fall from my hands as I looked back into those oh so beautiful eyes. So beautiful, as beautiful as Matt's-...WAIT! I gasped and before I could say anything, the wolf was gone and replaced by Matt...a naked Matt! I quickly shielded my eyes with my hands, yelling in suprise, "Matt! W-wha...what the hell's going on?" I heard him laugh at my expense, followed by the soft sound of footsteps moving across the floor towards me before my hands were moved away from my eyes. I was now met with those oh so beautiful emerald eyes, the feeling washing over me once again as I sighed and spoke more calmly, "Matt...I-I don't understand..." He just smiled sweetly before putting up his index finger, motioning that he'd be back in a minute before he walked around the couch and left the room. It took a lot of my control, but I made sure to keep my eyes OFF of the places they shouldn't have been. He returned several moments later and sat on the couch next to me, now wearing a pair of loose fitting faded black jeans along with an open dark red button up shirt. "Ok, let me try to explain this a little..."**

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

**I just stared at him in disbelief, my mouth slightly agap at everything he'd told me. "So to finish it off, we're not those stupid stereotypes you see on tv and in movies; Mello's not a 'sparkley vampire' and I'm not a 'crazed werewolf'...he just happens to drink blood, and I just happen to turn into a big, wild dog, no big deal," He shruged as he finished speaking, smiling softly at me now. "So...y-you're a werewolf, and Mello's a vampire...?" I asked meekly, still in shock at everything he'd told me. He just chuckled and nodded, "Yeah...you ok? I mean...you probably think I'm crazy don't you.." After a few moments of just looking at eachother in silence, I slowly shook my head, "No, I don't...I believe you. I mean I kinda have no choice, I just saw you transform from a giant wolf into well...you. So is that why you guys were so strong when you faught earlier, and why Mello could jump out the window without getting hurt..?" He nodded now, smiling more at the realization I didn't think he was insane. "But...there's still one thing I'm confused about...what happened earlier, why were you guys fighting like that? And why was Mello getting so close like that, I mean I...I just don't understand, what happened?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head before speaking, "Ok, this is where it get's a bit difficult...you see, there's this thing called imprinting. However it's different than how it's portrayed on tv; both vampires and werewolves can do it, but it's done in completely different ways for each. With vampires, they have certain uhm...'gifts' I guess you could say, and they either have to bite and suck enough of your blood without killing you to imprint or use this thing I'm pretty sure's called 'Vampire's Gaze', where they look very deeply into your eyes in a certain way for a certain period of time. The first one, blood imprinting, is the strongest imprint a vampire can ever have with someone, but gaze imprinting is still REALLY strong. When a vampire's gaze imprinting on someone, I've heard that the person they're doing it to feels as though they're completely frozen and can't do ANYTHING except look back...of course I've never experienced it, but I've known people that have. After they do imprint, the person either stays completely still and won't say anything, almost as if they've gone into shock, or they'll pass out. That's why earlier I freaked out when you just stood there and didn't say anything...I also freaked when you passed out, but I could tell it wasn't from an imprint, so luckily I must've stoped him before he that certain amount of time was up.." I just looked at him in awe as he finished, completely ingrossed in everything he was telling me yet shocked at the same time, "But...what does imprinting do?"**

**"Well it's a little hard to explain," He started, "I guess I'll try to in the best way I can. It's kind of like falling in the deepest kind of love you could ever possibly be in in your entire life. Both people's emotions pretty much twist with the other's I guess you could say. You love that person more than anything, you can only think of that person, you want only to be with that person, you'll do anything for that person; if you're the one making the imprint you'll protect that person no matter what, everything will revolve around them, you can feel their emotions, you'll always know where they are and if they're in trouble, and sometimes if the imprint's strong enough you can read their thoughts...it's the strongest possible bond that can ever be made between two people."**

**"Oh my gosh...that's amazing..." I said in bewilderment, "I never knew anything like that could even exist...but I still don't understand, why would Mello want to imprint with me...?" He looked down now and scowled, "He was doing it to torture me. He could tell immediately by the way I looked at you that I-..." He froze mid-sentence, a pink-ish red starting to creep across his cheeks as he looked back up at me. "That you what...?" I looked at him curiously as I asked, smiling slightly at his blush. "Uh...Oh! I haven't told you about werewolf imprinting," He quickly changed the subject, but I allowed it...I was curious about wolf imprinting. "Ok, this is different from vampire imprinting. When werewolves do it, they do it with a kiss, but not just any kiss...from what I've heard it's considered the most amazing kiss in the world. It's a VERY deep, passionate kiss that, once again, I've heard holds the strongest emotions and feelings of love. But the BIGGEST difference in werewolf and vampire imprinting is vampires can imprint on anyone they want...but werewolves can only imprint if they are truely in love with the person. It's actually really rare for a werewolf to find the person they're destined to be with, that's why hardly any of them imprint. But...it's been said that when they first see the person they're suposed to imprint on, it feels like nothing they've ever felt before, aside from imprinting itself, of course. The other person won't feel anything, but the werewolf will feel as if their heart, along with the entire world, just completely stops.." His sentence drifted off as he slowly looked up into my eyes with a strange, knowing look. I just looked back, an idea forming in my mind, "Matt...h-have...have you found that special person...?" He just continued looking into my eyes, silence once again filling the room as I looked back, sighing in content at that oh so amazing feeling. Not a word was spoken, but the look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. "So...when a werewolf's found that person...the other person won't feel anything..? There's no way for them to know they're destined to be with the werewolf..? That they're destined to...imprint..?" I said, finally breaking the silence but not once breaking eye contact, not even to blink. "Well," He started, speaking softly, "There's a rumor..it's never been proven, but some say from the moment the two meet, everytime the human looks into the werewolf's eyes it'll be as if they immediatly get lost in them. They'll feel very good...happy, content, safe...loved. But like I said, it's never been proven...why?" I could tell he already knew why I had asked, so I didn't answer...just continued to look into those amazing eyes. "Near..." I don't remember when his hand found it's way to my cheek, beginning to pull me towards him. "Matt..." I don't remember when my eyes began to close, feeling him lean forward as well. We became closer and closer, the space between us growing smaller with every long second that passed by. And then...**

**"MATT!" I jumped in shock, jerking away as I turned my attention towards the now loud banging on the front door. He pulled away as well, growling and murmuring something incoherent under his breath before jumping off of the couch, making his way toward the door. "Near," He stopped, his hand hovering above the doorknob, "Crouch down behind the couch and don't make any noises until I say it's ok.." He didn't need to tell me twice. I jumped up, running around the couch and sitting on the floor behind it, hiding myself as I held my breath. I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard the door being opened before the loud sound of something being thrown to the floor, followed by an oh-so-familiar voice screaming, "Where the fuck is he?"**

**"I won't let you have him Mello..!" Matt's voice retorted before another loud slam on the wall and a pained groan. It then became silent aside from the loud, angered breathing of Mello as he spoke in a sickening sing-song voice, "Neear, where aaare yooouu~ ? I know you're in here, I can smell you.." I gasped, slapping my hand over my mouth in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. My eyes widened in horror at the realization of what had just happened...the two fought once again..but this time, Matt had lost. I closed my eyes, praying over and over in my head that he wouldn't find me, my breathing starting to become erratic with fear despite my attempts to calm myself. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't even scream as I was met with the cold, blue eye's of the exact person I was hiding from. He was RIGHT infront of me, only mere centimeters away as our eyes locked. I yelled, SCREAMED at myself to look away, do anything but stare back...but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I was trapped in those eyes. I felt my hands fall to my sides, no longer covering my mouth which was now slightly agap. My breathing died down, my eyelids starting to grow heavier as the seconds passed by. His eyes suddenly shifted from mine, breaking the trance as he looked past me and the couch, glareing at something else. I heard another faint groan from the other side of the room, but before I could process what it was, his eyes met with mine again. "You're coming with me." I was suddenly lifted off the ground, strong arms holding me so I couldn't try to run. Things started to become blurry once again. I saw Matt on the floor, slowly attempting to push himself up and off the ground. He must of passed out, but as he looked up and saw the sight infront of him, his eyes widened in shock and horror. "Mello, no!" My eyes began to droop closed, and in one last desperate attempt I weakly stretched my arm towards the red-head, opening my hand, trying so hard to grab ahold of him. "Ma-.." I barely whispered, attempting to call his name. The last thing I remember seeing was him jumping up and lunging forward, and then everything went black.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown Amount of Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I awoke in darkness, extremely dissoriented and confused. I sat up, putting my hand on my head at the sudden rush of dizziness. I had no idea where I was or what was going on, I couldn't remember how I got here or what had happened. "A-am I dead...?" I whispered aloud to myself, trying very hard to ajust to the darkness. I moved my hands around, attempting to feel what I was laying on...it felt like some kind of bed, a very big one at that, considering no matter how far I moved my hands out to either side I couldn't find the edge. I was covered with a very thick, soft blanket, and behind me were several fluffy pillows. Where the hell was I? I reached my hands out infront of me and gasped, quickly withdrawing them as I scooched backwards, my back hitting a wall. I heard chuckling, very familiar chuckling...where had I heard it before? "Oh, so you're finally awake, huh..?" So familiar...who was this person. A thought struck me, "M-Matt..?" I whispered and immediatly regreted it, a strong, bad feeling coming over me. I froze in fear as they let out a deep and furiated growl, yelping in suprise as I was grabbed and thrown down onto the bed, my wrists pinned roughly above my head with the mystery person ontop of me, "I am NOT Matt. Don't fucking call me Matt, Near!" And then it hit me. My eyes widened in fear and my breathing once again became erratic as I began to shake, "M-Mello..!" He chuckled darkly, and I could suddenly feel his hot breath on my lips as he whispered in a very seductive tone, "That's right..miss me?"**

**"P-please...let me go..!" I pleaded, beginning to struggle against him. He growled deeply again before speaking, "Now do you really think that's gonna happen...?" His lips were now on my neck, and before I realized what was going on they parted and I felt two small, sharp objects touch my skin. I gasped in shock, my mind rapidly trying to process what was happening. And then I realized...but I was too late. I cried out as my skin was pierced, beginning to kick and flail and try as hard as I could to get him off of me, a wierd sensation washing over me. I felt my energy slowly starting to drain, my body becoming weaker and weaker as he continued to suck from the wound. "M-Mello...stop..!" With the little bit of strength I had left I kicked, my knee smashing hard right between his legs. As soon as his teeth left my neck I kicked again, getting him up just enough for me to escape. I rolled, falling off the side of the bed and hitting the floor harder than I intended, but I knew if I didn't make it out of this room I was as good as dead after pulling that stunt. I heard him yell in pain and anger as I tried to run forward, stumbling and falling due to the mix of dizziness, weakness, and loss of blood. I fell sideways, smashing into a wall as I fought to keep my eyes open and move forward, beginning to use the wall as support. I didn't know where I was going or how to get out of the room because it was still too dark for me to see anything, but I began to move faster at the sound of Mello's heavy, angered breathing making it's way towards me. I screeched, jumping backwards as I suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm a vampire, Near. You can't run from me." I heard his voice growl, now infront of me. "P-please...!" I cried, trying one last time to convince him to let me go...I knew my effort was in vain, but I tried anyways. I was suddenly thrown to the floor, yelping in pain as my head smashed into the cold, hard ground. My mind went numb, the feeling of my skin once again being pierced now all I could think of...that, and Matt. I thought of Matt, tears filling my eyes as I whispered weakly, "Matt...p-please...help..." A loud crash followed by bright, white light filled my senses. And then, once again, everything went dark.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown Amount of Time Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Neeear~, wake uuup~...come on, I know you can hear me.."**

**My eyes slowly began to flutter open, attempting to make out the figure infront of me. At first, my mind wouldn't process anything...after everything that had already happened, I just wasn't sure what was what anymore. And then I could see the figure clearly..**

**Oh no..**

**The blonde smirked at me, reaching his hand up and resting it on my cheek as he looked into my eyes. This originally caused me to flinch and attempt to cringe back, but I quickly realized that would probably only anger him and get me into trouble. "Oh come on now, you didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, did you?" He asked retorically, chuckling and shaking his head, "Poor, pitifull Near. No matter what you do, untill I get what I want I'm never going to leave you alone..." I blinked at this, remembering back to earlier. Had Matt come and tried to save me again? And if so, where was he now? Why was I still with Mello? I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know the answer, but I had to ask...**

**"Where's Matt...?" I said quietly and weakly, my voice giving out slightly due to major exhaustion. He glared for a very breif second at this before smirking once again. "I took care of him. Let's just say he won't be getting in the way anymore...but let's not think about that right now. All that matters is that it's just me..and you." My eyes widened, a sickening fear washing through me as he spoke those words. Took care of? Won't be bothering us anymore? "Wh-...what did you do to him..?" My voice shook, my eyes filling with tears as I looked at him. "Oh, no need for crying my dear Near, it's for the best." My breath hitched in my throat and tears started to spill from my eyes as he began to lean closer and closer to me. I knew what was coming next...but with Matt gone, what was the point in trying to stop it? He made me lay back on the bed, so close now that I could feel his breath as he looked at me. "Ready?" He asked, smirking in triumph at the fact he had won...and he knew it. "P-please," I sobbed, "Just get it over with..." He moved down, his cold lips now once again pressed against my neck. I felt the familiar pricks, tensing up and gasping as they pressed into my skin. Matt's face flashed into my mind..."I'm sorry Matt...I-I'm so sorry.." I sobbed, my energy once again being drained. The minutes that passed by felt like hours, more and more blood leaving my body. Any second now.**

**5.**

**Matt...**

**4.**

**I'm so sorry...**

**3.**

**Please forgive me...**

**2.**

**I'll never forget you...**

**1.**

**I...I love-...**

**A strange feeling washed over my body and my back arched, my eyes closing as my mouth opened in a silent "O". My body shook slightly and I felt my eyes roll back as I subconciously dug my nails into the sheets beneath me, everything seeming to leave and fill my mind all at once. I felt his teeth leave my neck as he breathed heavily, seeming to shake a bit too. I wasn't positive if he was feeling the same thing as me, but I guessed he was...this must be what Matt had told me about. "Near.." I heard him whisper, and without realizing it I whispered his name back. It was as if I had lost complete control over my body and mind for that one long, long moment...as if the world itself had just completely stopped aside from the two of us. When I finally had calmed down and collapased back against the bed, I attempted to quiet my breathing. I slowly opened my eyes, not knowing what to expect...and was met with the half closed ones of Mello. Looking into those eyes...I completely forgot about everything else. All that was in my mind was him, and I could tell he felt the same by the look deep within those beautiful blue eyes. Something was nagging in the back of my mind, a saddness of some sort, but I ignored it. I had no choice now but to ignore it, whether I wanted to or not. I...was imprinted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**My eyes felt heavy as I gasped and moaned, clawing at the skin of the blonde's back as his body moved against mine. The heat in the room was almost unbearable as jolts of both pleasure and pain ran through my body like lightening. Our clothes were strewn carelessly across the floor and the covers were bunched up at all angles as he continuesly thrust forward. My hair clung to my face and I threw my head back as I desperately pulled him closer to me. This felt right, but at the same time, for some reason, it felt so wrong...as if I had forgotten something very important, and it should depress me greatly to be doing such things with Mello. But for some reason, I couldn't remember what it was that was pricking so insistantly in the back of my mind. It was as if part of me believed this was just some horrible nightmare that I would wake up from...yet the other part told me I was inlove with Mello and this was a perfect moment. Two halves of me were torn, but I didn't know why...the reason was locked away and I didn't have the key. Something told me Mello did, but I wouldn't dare ask...not right now. So I fought back the unknown caused tears and continued to bask in the moment, trying to push back whatever was trying to bother me...for now, atleast. "Mello..." I whispered, breathing in deeply as he collapsed beside me, now wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I snuggled into his chest and sighed, my eyes closed in pure bliss and fatigue. "Near.." He whispered back, burying his face in my hair as he too let exhaustion take over after he came down from his high. Before I knew it, I began to drift off into sleep...**

_I woke up in a daze, looking around the dimly lit room in confussion. Where was I? Everything was concrete, from the walls to the floor and ceiling, and the only light was from small candles in the corners. I could see on the other side of the room was a door...a black door, with light eminating from all sides. I stood up, stumbling as I began to make my way towards it. "Near.." I heard a familiar voice call from the other side of that door, "Don't be afraid...it's okay."_

_"What?" I called, still slowly walking towards it, "What do you mean?"_

_"It's okay," The voice repeated, "I'm here. Don't be afraid."_

_The door seemed to get further and further away the more I walked towards it, as if the room itself was growing, trying to make it impossible to reach the exit._

_"It's okay..." The voice kept repeating. That voice...was so familiar. Mello? No...no, it was someone else. But who? It made me calm, a warm feeling in my heart as I listened to the soothing words. "Near.." They called out my name, "Everything he says is a lie...don't believe him. It's okay...don't be afraid, I'll never leave you. I'm here, he's lied to you. But I don't blame you...remember that. It's okay, I promise..." Tears filled in my eyes as I listened, but I wasn't sure why. I began to quicken my pace, trying to reach the door only for it to be pushed furthur away. "Near...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry..."_

_"No, please don't go..!" I spoke, now running to a destination that seemed to be unreachable. "Near...I..I love you, Near. Don't ever forget that. I'm sorry.."_

_"No, please! Please don't leave me!" Tears ran down my face as I sobbed, reaching my hand out in a desperate attempt to grab the door handle that seemed so far away._

_"Please..! Ma...Matt! Matt I love you!_

_Matt!_

_Matt!"_

**I bolted upright in the bed, my breathing erratic and my body covered in sweat as I tried so desperatly to get air correctly into my lungs. I looked around the room in confussion, a soft light spilling in through the cracks in the blinds that hung over the window. There were clothes thrown all over the floor, and the bed I was sitting on was a mess. Wait a second...clothes? I looked down, gasping and covering myself up quickly as I realized I was naked. What happened last night? Why can I not remember? Millions of questions raced through my mind, and then as I started to calm down I blinked in confussion. The dream I had just waken up from...it was extremely important, but I couldn't remember any of it...it was as if I was being forced to forget, like someone else was controlling that little thing in the back of my mind and making it impossible for me to remember it conciously. I then realized I wasn't alone...I looked to my side, seeing the familiar blonde sitting next to me, equally as naked. He was looking at me, a furious expression on his face as if I had just done something horribly wrong. "M-Mello...? What's wrong?" He glared, growling and grinding his teeth together, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just forget about it. It's nothing." He tossed the covers off, standing up and gathering his clothes. "But Mello, I-.."**

**"I SAID IT'S NOTHING!" He snapped back, screaming at me in fury and causing me to gasp at the sudden outburst. I could tell I had a look of pain on my face...not physically, but emotionally. He immediatly noticed and calmed down, looking at me sadly as he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Near I'm sorry..." He reached his hand towards me but I cringed back in fear...I wasn't quite sure why, but it seemed like the appropriate reaction. I could tell this hurt him, but at the moment I didn't care...something much more important was going on, and I needed to know what it was. I suddenly no longer felt safe here, as if I was in horrible danger...but I didn't know why. Whatever was locked away in the back of my mind was important..and somehow, someway, I needed to find out what it was. I just wasn't sure quite what that way was yet.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I sat at the kitchen table, tapping my fork against my plate in concentration. This wierd feeling had stuck with me all throughout the day...like I was being brainwashed to forget something I was supposed to remember..like all of this security and happiness I had been feeling with Mello was all an illusion..like I was in danger. I didn't like it, but no matter what I did it wouldn't leave me alone...like an annoying knat that was pricking at my head from the inside out. I needed to know why it was there and what it wanted...and I needed to get out of that house and away from Mello. I wasn't sure why, but I just knew I needed to do it. "Near.." I jumped slightly, my thoughts breaking as I looked up at the blonde who was sitting across from me, "What's going on with you?" I blinked at the question, searching for an answer I could give him. After a moment of silence I spoke up, "Nothing...just feeling a little sick, is all." It was a complete lie..but hopefully it would get him off my back for atleast a little while. He just looked at me...studied me. Oh how I hated that, to be studied. "Well I guess I could run out and get you some medicine...we don't have any in the house." I shrugged but silently urged the suggestion on. This would give me some time to be alone and try and figure things out, if not escape while he was gone. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over his chair in the process, "I'll be back in an hour or two." And with that, before I could even so much as mutter a goodbye, he was out the door. I just sat there for a moment...this was the first time I'd truely been alone in a long time. I didn't necissarily like it, but I wasn't going to complain...I was just glad to be away from Mello, if only for a bit. After a couple more silent moments of picking at my pancakes I stood up and started on my mission...to find something, ANYthing that was a clue in any way to what was going on. I figured the best place to start my search would be on Mello's side of the room...he always told me to never touch anything there, so he must be hiding something...right? I began opening and closeing drawers, rooting through clothes and various other items before coming upon something strange...the very bottom drawer of his dresser was locked. So I once again began searching, the room becoming a complete mess in my rampage of tossing and tearing. And then I noticed something shiney gleaming from under the corner of the writing desk...I got on my knee's, reaching my hand underneathe untill it touched something cold and metal. I pulled it out and studied it: a small, worn silver key. "This must open the drawer...but why would Mello go to such lengths to keep me out of it?" I wondered aloud quietly as I crawled back over to the dresser, key in hand, before turning it in the keyhole. Perfect fit. The door slid open with ease after the click of the lock could be heard and I sat, stareing dumbfounded into the forbidden section. Papers...lots and lots of papers. What was all this? I picked them up, skimming through stacks of unmemorable words until I found something that caught my attention...it was a profile of someone. The top had a name written in big black letter...Mail Jeevas (Matt).**

**Matt?**

**...Matt..?**

_"Please...! Ma...Matt!"_

**I gasped, slapping my hand over my mouth as I stared shocked at the peice of paper, remembering back very vaugely to the dream I had had. A scene came into my mind, as if it were a movie...it was of me, my vision blurred as I was being carried away, my one arm outstretched desperately to someone who sat on the floor...a red head, with emrald eyes. Beautiful emrald eyes...I was trying to reach him, and I could tell by the look in his eyes watching me being taken away was the most painful thing he'd ever witnessed. He was badly injured..but I couldn't reach my hand far enough. And then I was taken away...**

**Tears spilled over the rims of my eyes at the memory...but who was he? Was he Matt? And why did he seem so important to me? Why did I seem so important to him..? And who...who was taking me away? Could it be-..**

**"NEAR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"**

**I jumped, papers flying everywhere as I yelled in surprise. I looked up, eyes wide with fear at the blonde and tears still streaming down my face. "M-Mello!" I exclaimed, quickly standing up and looking at him in distress, "I-I thought you went to the store?"**

**"I was about to!" He snapped angrily, "But I realized I forgot something! What the hell are you doing, I thought I told you never to go through my stuff!" He moved forward, grabbing my arm roughly and throwing me to the floor with tremendous force. I heard a small crack and cried out in pain, my vision blurring from both tears and the threat of passing out as I looked up at him, now standing over me. "Don't you ever," He screamed, kicking me roughly in the side, "EVER go through my things! Do you understand me?" I cried out again, squeezing my eyes shut in pain as I sobbed loudly. "I said...DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME!" He slammed his foot down onto my ankle. Another crack. I screamed in pain now, sobbing so hard that my body shook fiercly as I tried so very desperatly to shake my head 'yes'. "I'm sorry," He said, his voice seething in anger as he crouched over me, grabbing my face roughly and digging his nails into my cheeks, "I couldn't hear you. What was that?" I could feel the skin there break and blood start to trickle down, shaking my head up and down furiously, "y-yes.."**

**"I can't hear yooou~" He said in that sickening sing-song voice, dragging his nails down my torso so hard that it tore my clothes and more than likely left marks. "Y-yes..!" I cried, doing anything I could at the moment to get him to stop. A thought pricked my mind, and I screamed at myself not to do anything...but it was as if I lost control of my mind at that very moment, like my lips were moving on their own.."I-I only have one question Mello..." My words were very quiet and only barely coherent, but he understood them. He looked at me curiously, "And what might that be?"**

**"...w-who's Matt..."**

**Although my vision was extremely blurred I could still see the look of complete and utter fury that came across his face at that moment in time. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed a fistfull of my hair, lifted my head up, and slammed it back down as hard as he could to the floor. And that was it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Please..."**_

_**I heard a voice...it sounded faint, as if it were very far away.**_

_**"...wake up.."**_

_**Hmm? What's going on? What happened?**_

_**"..Near..."**_

_**That voice...it sounded as if it were growing closer. Where had I heard it before?**_

_**"..please.."**_

_**Now even closer, it sounded as if it were sobbing..a heartbreakingly sad sobbing.**_

_**"...please...don't leave me...please.."**_

_**I felt as if I were floating, as if my body was weightless in the complete darkness that was all I could see.**_

_**"I can't live without you...please..come back to me..."**_

_**"..m...a..tt...?" I gathered as much strength as I could and whispered, not quite understanding why.**_

_**"..Near..?" The voice gasped, sounding surprised. "Near..! Near? ..Near!"**_

**"Near!" My eyes slowly opened, not being able to make out anyting around me. It was all just one messed up spinning blur of colors. But one color stood out to me above all the others...red. A very, very familiar red.**

**I heard the person gasp again, "Near! Oh thank the gods, you're waking up! I-I thought I lost you, I-I..!" They started to sob and the rest of their words were incoherent...but I didn't mind. As my vision slowly started to clear up, I tried as hard as I could to focus on them. And then I looked into those eyes...**

**Everything started to flood back to me at once. Everything. All the memories I had lost after the incident, and all the ones I had gained since all rushed back into my mind. But only one was important to me right now...Matt.  
"M-Matt...!" I gasped, tears spilling from my eyes once again as I cried in a mix of pain, sadness, longingness, and, most importantly, joy. Overwhelming joy. "Near!" He threw his arms around me, being careful as he embraced me close to him. I winced slightly in pain, but I didn't care. I didn't care about the pain, all I cared about was being back in Matt's arms. This...was where I belonged. And at this very moment, I knew that's where I wanted to stay for the rest of my life. I pulled closer to him, burying my face into his chest as I sobbed and clung to him for dear life. "..d-don't ever..l-leave me..please..?" I mustered up as much strength as I could to speak between tears, my voice coming out as barely a whisper, "..p-please matt..please..." He clutched me closer, his face in my hair as he sobbed out, "I never will Near, I promise you, n-never again..! I'll never leave you...e-ever..!" We stayed there for what felt like centuries...I never wanted it to end. But then something occured to me.."..m-matt..where are we..?" I asked quietly, looking around and trying to make out our surroundings. "Don't worry Near, we're far, far away from him...I'll never let him get you, EVER again. I won't let him come anywhere near you...we're someplace he won't find us.." I smiled tiredly at this, closing my eyes and just enjoying being in his arms, my head on his chest. Something began to creep its way into my mind...something very, VERY important. Then suddenly, it hit me. My eyes widened and I gasped, a look of complete horror and sadness spreading across my face, "M-Matt! We're not safe here, w-we're not safe anywhere! You have to leave me, h-he's gonna find us and he'll k-kill you! W-we're not safe...!" He looked at me in shock and confussion, stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down, "Near, slow down...what are you talking about? Why are we not safe anywhere?"**

**"B-because," I started, breaking into sobs once more as I looked into his eyes with one of the strongest sadnesses I'd ever felt, "M-me and him, w-we...m-matt I...w-we imprinted..."**

**His expression changed to one of complete shock and pain...that look was the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever seen. How could I let this happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry this chapter's so short, I've kinda been in a creative/writers slump lately :/ I swear the next chapter I post (whenever that may be) will be longer. But I still promise, I will continue on and finish this story if it's the last thing I do! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this sad excuse of a chapter :) and I appreciate all of your reviews and favorites of my story, it makes me really happy to see so many people who are interested in it ^^ So thank you all for your support!

Love you all,

Haylii~

* * *

**My eyes were puffy and red, the tell-tale signs of crying after having spent several hours explaining everything that'd happened to Matt. I felt horrible, I felt like I'd betrayed him, I felt...filthy. "I-I..I'm so sorry Matt, I-.."**

**"Near..please, don't blame yourself for this, there's nothing you could have done. You thought I was gone, Mello's always been the lieing type, so I don't think bad of you at all for any of this...if anything, it just gives me more reason to hate him." He rested his hand on my cheek, smiling sadly as he wiped the tears from under my eyes, "But the fact that he imprinted you does cause us a problem..he can find you anywhere now, like you said, and-.."**

**"Th-that's why you need to get away from me, Matt..! A-and stay away! I won't let this happen, I-I won't let him hurt you because of me..! I won't let that happen, Matt..! This is all my fault..this is all my fault! H-he can read my thoughts, h-he can control me...i-it's like my mind isn't even mine anymore! I feel like I'm going crazy, I..I-I can't do this, Matt, I can't..! I-..!" I gasped and my eyes widened as a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against mine. He slowly pulled away, stareing deeply into my eyes and causing that warm, calm feeling to completely wash over me. "Near...I'm not leaving you, no matter what happens..I will always be with you. I lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again...I...I love you, Near. I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I'm not going to let him stop that from happening.." I froze, my eyes widening even more in shock as I looked at him, "Y-you...you what..?"**

**"I love you, Near. I really, truely do.." I blinked, feeling as if my heart was about to burst, "I-I...I love you too..!" I threw my arms around his neck, pulling closely to him, feeling as if I let go he might just dissapear again. I couldn't believe it'd taken me this long to realize it. From the moment I'd arrived at that place, I felt that something was different, as if there were something different there. From the moment he'd walked into that room and our eyes met, it was like I knew nothing in my life would ever be the same. At the time I hadn't noticed, I hadn't paid attention to this feeling..even if I had, I wouldn't have understanded it until now. Through everything that'd happened, I never even stopped to consider it. I knew I had feelings for Matt, feelings that I'd never had for anyone in my life before...when I was around him, I always felt like something changed inside me, like I somehow was complete. My entire world got turned upside down by going to that one simple place...for the better, for the worse, through the danger and the safety, Matt was always on my mind. Even when I couldn't remember him, he came to me in my dreams, he'd helped me through everything. I was in love with a werewolf...I was in love with Matt. And because of this love, I wasn't about to lose him..especially if it were because of me. I'd never be able to live with myself...and only now did I know, I'd never be able to live without Matt in my life.**

**"..I-I don't want to leave you, but I don't want you to get hurt because of me...I never should have let this happen. I don't w-want to be imprinted with Mello, I don't..." I'd never really understood why people said they'd turn back time if they could..but I did now. If I could just go back, knowing that Matt was still alive and not having listened to Mello's lies, I could stop any of this from ever happening. I didn't think there was anyway to undo what'd been done...but I froze in shock at the next words Matt spoke to me.**

**"There's only one thing you can ever do to break an imprint," He began, looking into my eyes with a very serious expression, "You have to get rid of the person who created it...you have to kill them."**


End file.
